ER of LOVE
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: One-Shot. Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es MÍA yo solo juego con ellos sin intenciones lucrativas


**E.R. of L.O.V.E.**

One-Shot. Los personajes de **Sailor Moon **pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi**, la historia es **MÍA** yo solo juego con ellos sin intenciones lucrativas

ºººº

Cuando tú dices "Mi día no puede ser peor" tenlo por seguro que es peor o eso pensaba Serena Tsukino, Residente III de Emergencia del Hospital General de Tokio. Su _maravilloso_ día (nótese el sarcasmo) iba cada vez peor, al empezar su turno, Soishi Tomoe, el Director del Hospital la manda a ser rondas a Pediatría y Serena odia a los niños, le parecen sucios, ruidosos, caros, delicados y dependientes y el ser dependiente de alguien era algo que Serena no podía soportar. Olía a vomito de formula (leche para bebes) gracias a un recién nacido de cabellos verdes.

Caminaba como autómata, estaba cansada, cansada era poco, molida era la palabra correcta y a penas era medio día, hizo la interminable cola para pagar su almuerzo «Ensalada Cesar, un brownie y una _Coca-Cola_» necesitaba toda la azúcar posible para tener energía para el turno de la tarde.

Al llegar a su mesa de siempre estaban sus amigas, Amy Mizuno, quien estaba haciendo la Residencia en Cirugía, Lita Kino, en Gastroenterología, Mina Aino, en Medicina General y Rei Hino y Setsuna Meiou de Cirugía Plástica, ellas hablaban y hablaban sin parar de chicos «como siempre» pensó, esta vez, otra vez de los Doctores, para ninguna de ellas era un secreto de que Lita estaba enamorada perdidamente de su Jefe de Residentes, Andrew Furuhata, y este a su vez de ella, pero ninguno daba el primer paso, aunque ninguno era consiente de eso

-Te lo digo ese Doctor esta como para comérselo –Serena no le prestaba atención a la conversación, siempre era lo mismo –El Doc. (1) Chiba esta papito, el es nuestro Mac Dreaming (2)

-Oh Dios tienes razón Sets –ese era el apocope de Setsuna –El esta para chupárselo –dijo Rei, quien estaba, junto con Setsuna, detrás de cualquier Doctor, Residente o Enfermero que tuviese buen cuerpo, bonita sonrisa, bonitos ojos, grandes manos y pies y una billetera más grande todavía

Serena dejo de escuchar, todos los días desde hace quien sabe cuantas semanas las conversaciones del almuerzo eran sobre el Doc. Chiba o el Doc. Haruka Tenou, quien era también neurocirujano, al igual que Darién, o Seiya Kuo, el traumatólogo de ER (Emergency Room)

La conversación siguió y siguió y siguió, hasta que el tono bajo de Rei capto la atención de Serena quien solo asentía y murmuraba _Ujum_ y _Hmph_ de vez en cuando

-¿Qué tal será en la cama? –pregunto Rei

-¿Quien? –preguntaron todas a la vez, incluyendo a Serena

-Pues el Doc. Chiba ¿Quién más?

-Debe ser un demonio en la cama –respondió Setsuna –Debe de estar bien dotado, debe tener un paquete muy, muy grande –siguió Setsuna

-Si ha de serlo –dijo Amy, ella era la más lógica y pensante del grupo, Serena estaba con los ojos como platos ya que Amy nunca, como ella, intervenía en ese tipo de conversaciones _«si no tienes base para hablar mejor no hables»_ recordó Serena que dijo la peliazul una vez

-Pues yo creo que es _Gay_ –soltó Serena de golpe, todas en la mesa voltearon a verla como si tuviese un tercer ojo

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCA?! –gritaron Rei y Setsuna a la vez

-¿A ver Serena dinos porque piensas eso? –pregunto Lita

Serena no las estaba observando, ella cometió una imprudencia al hablar en voz alta, «Solo lo pensé» se repetía una y otra vez «Yo y mi maldita bocota, ahora como arreglo lo que dije»

-Pues porque será –dijo como si fuese obvio –Nunca ha salido con ninguna doctora, ni residente, ni enfermera, ni personal administrativo, siempre anda rodeado de doctores hombres, Hotaru esta con ellos pero es _gay _así que no cuenta, es como uno más del equipo –las palabras brotaban de su boca sin ser procesadas por su cerebro, en pocas palabras hablaba sin pensar

Las chicas empezaron a aclararse ruidosa y exageradamente la garganta, hacerle señas a Serena, pero la rubia estaba viendo la Ensalada muy concentrada, tratando de pensar que decir para o terminarla de poner o arreglar las cosas

-Estuvo casado pero su esposa lo dejo por su mejor amigo, vive solo, cocina bien y tiene una letra muy bonita, para ser doctor, más bonita que la de una chica –dijo ella y alzo la vista, sus amigas estaban verdes, rojas, moradas y azules de la impresión, muchas de ellas tenían ojos saltones tipo comic de manga japonés, Serena les iba a preguntar que qué les pasaba cuando una voz hablo a sus espaldas

-Doctora Tsukino buena argumentación sobre mi preferencia sexual –dijo Darién Chiba a sus espaldas «trágame tierra» pensó Serena –Si es tan amable Tsukino acompáñeme a mi consultorio –dijo antes de darse media vuelta

Darién Chiba, quien comía en el comedor del Hospital, solo para poder ver a su rubio tormento a.k.a Serena Tsukino, todos los días estaba pasando cerca de la mesa donde la rubia y sus amigas comían siempre cuando la escucho hablar, la indiferencia y el leve resentimiento en su tono de voz le llamo la atención al pelinegro

Darién quien llego de los Estados Unidos, donde hizo su especialización en Neurocirugía, llevaba ya tres años soltero, después de que encontró a su flamante esposa, Esmeralda, en la cama con su mejor amigo, Diamante Blackmoon, decidió dejar atrás el puesto de sus sueños en uno de los mejores Hospitales de la Costa Este, en Cambridge, Massachusetts, para empezar de cero en su natal Tokio, Japón

Desde que llego hacia ya año y medio, una Residente, de primer año de Emergencia llamo su atención, pero ella era tan esquiva como Pie Grande. Estaba enamorado de ella como un adolescente hormonado y cada vez que podía se lo auto reprochaba, el un hombre maduro de 31 años se enamoro a primera vista de una mujer de 24, para ese entonces, quien de paso no le daba ni la hora

Camino enojado hasta su consultorio, ella estaba muy equivocada, el no era _gay_, «El era tan gay como mansa era la Serpiente de Cascabel» pensó, el le demostraría a Serena cuan _gay_ era.

-Oh. Por. Dios –dijeron todas las amigas de Serena después de que esta se levanto de su asiento

-Esta muerta –dijo Rei

-Pobre Serena –dijo Mina

-¿Ustedes creen que la mande a la Morgue? –pregunto Amy, todas se quedaron calladas, a Darién Chiba le encantaba castigar a los Residentes, Estudiantes y Enfermeros que le llevaban la contraria, le respondían de mala manera o se las daban de que sabían más que el, a la Morgue del Hospital ya que a nadie le gusta una Morgue

«Directo a la Morgue» pensó Serena «Porque no me calle cuando pude, no yo tenía que seguir hablando» se regañaba «Yo y mi maldita bocota que no se calla y tiene que vomitar palabras sin argumentos cuando estoy nerviosa, mierda, mierda, mierda y triple mierda»

Darién miro sobre su hombro para ver si Serena lo seguía y si lo hacia, a 10 pasos detrás de el, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en la espalda, pero lo seguía y eso era lo más importante. Darién entro a su consultorio y dejo la puerta abierta para Serena, se olvido de ser caballero por esta vez

-Cierre la puerta –le dijo con tono autoritario, la rubia le hizo caso a duras penas el regaño iba a ser fenomenal

-Doc. Chiba yo…

- ¿Yo le he dicho que hable Tsukino? –pregunto el y Serena negó –Míreme –le ordeno, Serena poco a poco subió la cabeza, tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que se rehusaba derramar, si lloraba lo haría en su casa, no le daría el lujo a ningún miembro del Hospital de verla humillada -¿Tu crees que soy _gay_? –pregunto, Serena negó con la cabeza –Hable –ordeno otra vez

-No Doctor –respondió

-¿Entonces porque lo dijo? –pregunto, Serena suspiro, ¿Que le decía?, que estaba enojada de que el fuese el tema de conversación en todos sus almuerzos desde hace ya casi un mes, de que estaba enojada con el, con ella y con la vida porque el no se fijaba en ella, ni en nadie, de que hablo sin pensarlo, un Residente en su ultimo año no podía hablar sin pensar antes lo que iba a decir

-Yo… -se aclaro la garganta, tenía un nudo del tamaño de un elefante –Yo… -lo intento de nuevo sin éxito, Darién camino hacia ella, se detuvo a cuatro pasos de ella

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que soy _gay_ Serena? –pregunto dando un paso al frente, Serena retrocedió un paso

-Yo… -nada salía de su garganta, estaba trabada, ella que cuando estaba nerviosa y asustada hablaba hasta por los codos estaba sin palabras _«esto es un milagro»_ dijo una voz en su cabeza

-¿Te he dado motivos para que pensaras que soy _gay _Serena? –se acerco un paso más o Serena retrocedió otro, la expresión de Darién era de enojo, «Claro quien no lo estaría si la chica que te gusta cree que eres _gay» _

«Oh. Mi. Dios» pensó Serena al escucharlo decir su nombre con una voz baja y profunda _«Que sexy suena nuestro nombre en sus labios»_ le dijo la voz en la cabeza de Serena

-Respóndeme Serena ¿Te he dado motivos para que pienses que soy gay? –se acerco un paso más. Serena choco contra la puerta del consultorio de Darién

-Yo… -se aclaro la garganta, los ojos azul zafiro de Darién estaban negros y la pupila muy dilatada, parecía un depredador y ella era la presa –Este… Doc. Chiba…

-Serena dime Darién –la interrumpió acercándose más

-Darién… Yo… -se quedo callada, el Doctor Darién Chiba encerró a Serena entre su cuerpo y la puerta y se le acerco peligrosamente al cuello -¿Doctor que… que hace? –tartamudeo ella

-Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila Serena –le dijo oliéndole el cuello

-¿Darién que haces? –pregunto de nuevo

-Te demuestro que no soy _gay_ Serena –le dijo antes de lamerle el cuello –Dime algo Serena –Darién le susurraba -¿Te sigo pareciendo _gay_? -la rubia no podía pensar, este era un sueño hecho realidad

-Doctor… - y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos, Serena gimió en respuesta.

Había escuchado hablar toda su vida, por sus amigas (Amy, Mina y Lita a quienes conoce desde el Instituto) de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

«Oh este hombre huele estupendamente y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor» pensó

Por iniciativa propia, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. Mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un huracán con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Las manos de Darién dejaron la puerta para apretar las caderas de la rubia y atraerla hacia las de el, Serena gimió en sus labios otra vez, oportunidad que tomo Darién para introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia, esta iba en plan de conquista, inhibiendo sus sentidos en cada roce. Serena ya no pensaba, no quería pensar, quería sentir

El pelinegro metió una mano por debajo del uniforme de Serena y le toco la espalda desnuda, sus manos estaban calientes y le hacían arder cada centímetro de piel

-Serena –suspiro el cuando rompió el beso por falta de oxigeno –Abre los ojos –pidió, Serena poco a poco los abrió, estaba sonrojada y agitada y nunca nadie se vio tan hermosa como Serena ahora, sus celestes ojos estaban tan oscuros como los de el por el deseo, su pecho subía y bajaba de un modo errático debido a la agitación del beso, el tenia su cadera pegada a la de ella presionando su erección contra su centro impidiéndole moverse -Dime algo Serena

-¿Que? –le pregunto ella en un susurro, su voz estaba de vacaciones junto con sus procesos cognitivos

-¿Si te toco estarás mojada y preparada para mi? –pregunto el pelinegro «¿Que?» pensó, no le dio tiempo de responder cuando Darién ya estaba metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones verdes del uniforme de Serena, para mayor humillación Serena tenía la panty empapada –¡Dios Serena estas mojadísima! –exclamo, eso la hizo bajar de la nube 9 de golpe y estrellarse en el concreto de la realidad

-Darién por favor -rogo

-Si nena yo me hare cargo de eso –dijo el acariciándole su centro con dos dedos, a la rubia se le escapo un gemido en voz alta que resonó en todo el consultorio –Oh si nena siente –le dijo antes de besarla otra vez

Serena estaba perdida en una vorágine de sensaciones que tenían eclipsados sus sentidos, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no olía nada, solo sentía «Y se siente bien» pensó

Las caricias siguieron y ella cada vez se encontraba más cerca del orgasmo, Darién como pudo le bajo el pantalón a Serena y con el su nada sexy panty completa de algodón verde manzana, ella iba al trabajo cómoda no sexy

«¿Por qué el uniforme no es de falda?» pensó Darién cuando termino de bajarle el pantalón a Serena, ella sola saco los pies del mismo y quedo desnuda de la cintura para abajo

Cuando la rubia empezó a convulsionar por el orgasmo Darién la alzo en vilo y la penetro, estaba estrecha y muy húmeda. Serena grito de placer y de la impresión, el Doc. Chiba estaba muy bien dotado «Dios que grande es» pensó Serena

Darién se movía como poseso dentro de Serena, la estrechez y humedad de Serena lo traían al borde del precipicio a un paso del orgasmo, la deseaba tanto y por tanto tiempo que no le importo no usar condón, el sabía que estaba sano y como medico deducía que Serena también lo estaba, no por nada la política del Hospital demandaba que el personal se examinara obligatoriamente cada seis meses

-¡Oh Dios nena! –gimió Darién al oído de Serena –Déjalo ir Serena –le pidió cuando sintió sus paredes internas apretar su polla –Regálamelo –rogo, Serena dejo ir el orgasmo que quería retener, se volvió liquido en los brazos de Darién antes de gritar su nombre y este grito el de ella cuando derramo su semilla en el interior de Serena

Se apoyo de Serena y esta a su vez se apoyo de la puerta, si no lo hacia ambos caería al suelo uno sobre el otro

Después de unos interminables minutos que a Serena le parecieron horas y a Darién nanosegundos, el salió de ella y la dejo en el suelo, Serena como pudo se puso su ropa sin ver a Darién «Esto nunca debió ocurrir» pensó, ella no lo podía creer, había dejado salir toda su frustración sexual en ese encuentro y no se habían protegido, Serena estaba limpia, pero «¿Y Darién?»

-Serena espero que no sigas pensando que soy _gay_ –le dijo Darién a Serena cuando ella se estaba atando el pantalón verde del uniforme de Residente, Serena no respondió, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de golpe –Te veo esta noche en mi casa –las palabras quedaron en el aire porque Serena salió corriendo por los pasillos con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como ríos

-Que imbécil fui –se dijo en voz alta cuando llego a su Citroën c3 como alma que lleva el diablo –Como pude… y yo que creí… ¡MALDICIÓN! –grito antes de patear una llanta, no le importaba romperse un pie, ese dolor no seria tan grande como el de su corazón roto por las palabras del hombre que ella amaba hasta los huesos. Llego a su casa y desconecto el teléfono fijo, apago el celular y se metió bajo las sabanas a llorar por el resto de la tarde

Darién estaba en las nubes nunca se imagino que su rubio tormento seria tan suave, sexy y deliciosa, si esa era la palabra deliciosa, la experiencia fue de otro mundo

Termino su tarde de trabajo en presencia más no en esencia, estaba en otro mundo, su mente divagaba a los recuerdos de ese magnifico encuentro cada vez que podía, fue cósmico, mágico, alucinante.

Darién espero y espero a Serena como nunca había esperado a otra mujer en su vida, el había preparado cena, ambientado el apartamento con una atmosfera romántica, velas aromáticas de vainilla y rosas, porque a eso olía Serena. A las 12 de la noche de dio por vencido y se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente cuando llego al Hospital Darién fue directo a Control, anoto en la pizarra el nombre de su rubio tormento en el espacio vacio al lado de la palabra Morgue, estaba dolido, muy dolido, el embarco de Serena merecía castigo

Al llegar la rubia y ver su nombre, el alma se le fue al inframundo, no a los pies, eso era ahí mismito, con todo y _todo_ el la mando a la Morgue «Que creías Serena, que el te iba a mandar a Nutrición» se regaño mentalmente, ella pensaba que Darién solo se "acostó" con ella para dejarle claro que no era _gay_

Regañada, con ojeras moradas debajo de sus celestes e hinchados ojos, caminado, como quien va a la horca, Serena bajo hasta el sótano tres del Hospital, donde estaba la Morgue

-Doctora Tsukino –la saludo el Doctor Kevin Malachite, el Forense de turno del Hospital -¿Qué le hizo a Chiba que la mando para acá? –pregunto «Perfecto» pensó «Ya todo el mundo lo sabe» concluyo

-Eso quisiera saber yo Doc. Malachite –dijo en tono bajo y ronco, tenía la garganta irritada de tanto llorar

-Llámame Kevin, es mejor tutearnos ya que estaremos toda la semana juntos Serena –dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Serena solo asintió y se fue a cambiar la ropa, en la Morgue los Doctores usaban overoles blancos impermeables, con guantes amarillos hasta mirad del antebrazo, gafas protectoras y botas negras de plástico anti resbalantes

Serena no subió a comer mientras que estuvo en la Morgue, ya todo el Hospital sabía que ella estaba allá abajo por llamar _gay_ al GRAN Doctor Chiba, el primer día paso hambre y los demás no le daba apetito, el solo estar con los cadáveres le daban ganas de vomitar y más de una vez lo hizo, así que si no comía, no tenia nada en su estomago que pudiera devolver

Darién estaba comiendo como ya era costumbre en el comedor del Hospital, Serena debía de aprender la lección y una semana en la Morgue era muy buen castigo por dejarlo como novio de pueblo: vestido y alborotado, extrañaba no verla a la hora de la comida y en más de una oportunidad quiso levantarle el castigo pero ella debía entender que con Darién Chiba nadie jugaba

Era el tercer día del castigo de Serena y Darién estaba en la mesa de al lado a la que siempre se sientan Serena y sus amigas cuando escucho una conversación que no debió escuchar nunca

-Menos mal que mandaron a Serena a la Morgue –dijo Setsuna –Se lo tiene merecido

-¡Si que idiota! decirle _gay_ a Mac Dreaming –dijo Rei

-Chicas –intervino Amy –Serena no lo dijo a propósito eso se lo puedo asegurar

-¡IGUAL! –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo –Se lo merece, ella que se cree la súper dúper –siguió Rei

-Chicas nosotras somos sus amigas –dijo esta vez Mina defendiendo a Serena

-¿Amigas? –pregunto Setsuna –Si me la aguanto es por ustedes porque ella nunca será mi amiga

-Es verdad, la señorita "oye yo soy mejor que tu porque mi papi es periodista internacional y el tuyo no" no es nuestra amiga, ella es una apéndice y como el apéndice es inútil y estorba –dijo Rei destilando veneno

De las 5 chicas que se sentaban a almorzar con Serena solo tres eran sus verdaderas amigas «Lita, Amy y Mina» Setsuna y Rei solo eran unas sanguijuelas que se acercaban a chupar lo que pudiesen de quien pudiesen, ejemplo: el grupo de Serena, todas eran buenas en lo que hacían, las mejores del grupo de Residentes en la espacialidad de cada una, menos Rei y Setsuna que eran del montón

Darién al escuchar eso se levanto molesto de la mesa y fue directo a Control, cambio el nombre de Serena por el de Rei Hino y Setsuna Meiou por el resto del mes, un día cada una «Así aprenderán a no meterse con mi mujer» pensó, a Darién se le inflo el pecho al pensar en Serena como su mujer

Al cuarto día de castigo, Serena llego a la Morgue, era una ventaja que el estacionamiento subterráneo del Hospital estuviese dos pisos arriba de ese espantoso lugar, si había algo a parte de los niños que Serena odiara más era a los muertos «¡Dios en cualquier momento parecía que se fuesen a levantar de la mesa de trabajo!» pensaba una y otra vez

Ella tenía estomago para reparar fracturas abiertas, sacar balas del cuerpo de los heridos, cocer cortadas tan profundas que se veía el musculo del paciente, de asistir en el quirófano si era necesario, pero a la hora de hacer una autopsia, el estomago se le revolvía, los jugos gástricos se le devolvían y la cabeza le daba vueltas mareándola y dejándola Knock Out en el primer Round y claro si a eso le anexamos que el Doc. Kevin Malachite, es el Doctor más gráfico y descriptivo que hay en Hospital, no ayuda mucho con la tarea

Armándose de un inmenso valor, bajo los pisos y entro directo a ponerse el overol, los guantes, las botas y las gafas protectoras, cuando Kevin la interceptó

-Buenos días Serena ¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido pero sonriente, pese a que se mareaba con mucha frecuencia, para Malachite, Serena era una de las mejores asistentes hasta ahora, estaba dispuesta a ayudar y acataba ordenes sin chistar

-Mi trabajo –dijo ella sin ánimo

-¿No pasaste por Control esta mañana? –pregunto y ella negó

-¿Por que? –pregunto de vuelta

-Ya no estas en la Morgue –dijo el

-¿Por que? –pregunto Serena, eso era una buena noticia

-Al parecer Darién _castigo _a dos Doctoras, Setsuna Meiou y Rei Hino ¿Las conoces? –pregunto y Serena asintió

-¿Qué hicieron? –pregunto de vuelta

-Al parecer cabrearon a Chiba

-Si pero ¿que hicieron? –volvió a preguntar, si cabrearon a Darién como lo hizo ella… «No, no pienses en eso Serena» se dijo a si misma

-Al parecer dijeron o hicieron algo sobre un tal Mac Dreaming, que resulto ser Darién y a el no le gusto –ahora era Serena la que estaba cabreada «Mac Dreaming, ellas se metieron con _su_ Mac Dreaming, esas zorras» pensó «¿Darién les hizo lo mismo que a mí? ¿Sera que fueron a cuestionarlo sobre su sexualidad y se las tiro? ¿Juntas o por separado?» pensaba

Imágenes de Darién besando a Rei y a Setsuna le volaron los sesos, su bestia interna gruño, dio media vuelta apretando los puños y los dientes y salió corriendo

-¡SERENA! –grito el Doc. Malachite -¡¿SERENA A DONDE VAS?! –le pregunto a la estela de polvo que dejo detrás de ella muy al estilo caricatura de la Warner Bros. (3)

Serena subió furiosa por las escaleras los 7 pisos que la separaban de Darién, la oficina del pelinegro quedaba en el piso 4, entro como poseída por el demonio, no le importo si interrumpía algo o lo encontraba con alguien, solo quería saber si había hecho lo mismo que hizo con ella, con Setsuna y con Rei

-¡¿Te las tiraste?! –pregunto enojada, las aletas de la nariz se le abrían hasta más no poder, estaba agitada por la carrera, el pecho le subía y le bajaba de manera poco normal y el oxigeno casi no le llegaba ni a los pulmones ni al cerebro

-Tsukino ¿Qué modales son esos? –pregunto el sarcástico

-¡Modales y una mierda! –exclamo –¡RESPÓNDEME ¿TE LAS TIRASTE A ELLAS TAMBIÉN?! –grito

-¿A quien? –pregunto el, estaba perdido, no sabía de que carajos estaba hablando Serena

-No me vengas con que a quien –le reclamo -¿A quien más? a Setsuna y a Rei –le aclaro –¿Las mandaste a la Morgue después que le hiciste lo mismo que a mi? ¡RESPONDE MALDICIÓN! –le volvió a gritar

-Doctora Tsukino no me grite, respete –le dijo el con tono autoritario –Soy su superior y jefe así que un poco más de respeto -«Respeto mis cojones» pensó Serena _«no tenemos cojones Serena tenemos ovarios_» le respondió la voz de su cabeza

-¡Respóndeme por favor! –pidió ya más calmada al borde del llanto, solo imaginarse a Darién con la amazona que es Rei recostada de la puerta, envuelto él en un vaivén de caderas, le nublo los sentidos, ahora que la descarga de adrenalina estaba disminuyendo Serena se dio cuanta que metió la pata hasta el fondo, ella no era quien para reclamarle nada a Darién pero solo verlo entre las piernas de Setsuna pidiéndole que le regalara un segundo orgasmo la hizo ver todo rojo

-¿Y si lo hice que? –le pregunto el con tono desafiante, Serena sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, la miraba, la señalaba y como Nelson (4) se reía de ella «ja, ja»

-¡Maldito como pudiste! –le dijo Serena antes de tomar impulso y con la derecha estamparle una bofetada a Darién en su hermoso rostro, al ver lo que hizo Serena se tapo la boca con las manos, por sus ojos a estas alturas bajaban ríos de lagrimas, estaba celosa hasta la medula, ella no era violenta y nunca en su vida se imagino golpear a una persona y menos al estilo Lupita Ferrer (5),

Darién se quedo estático, su rubio tormento saco las garras y se convirtió en una gatita que aruña, eso le gusto

-Darién yo… -el alzo la mano derecha haciendo que ella se callara y lo hizo ipso facto, con la izquierda se estaba sobando la mejilla «La rubia golpea duro» pensó

-¿Estas celosa? –pregunto, esa no era la pregunta que el quería hacerle, de hecho no quería preguntarle nada, quería besarla y hacerle el amor, otra vez, en el sofá o en la alfombra o en el escritorio de su consultorio o contra la puerta otra vez

-¡Por favor celosa! ¿Yo?–pregunto sarcásticamente –¡Maldición Darién claro que estoy celosa! –empezó a hablar mientras paseaba por el consultorio en óvalos, como gato encerrado –Solo imaginarte con Setsuna contra la pared o con Rei pidiéndole que se deje ir para ti, hace que me hierva la sangre, se me nuble la mente y vea todo rojo, me entra ganas de cometer un delito que amerite privación de la libertad como pago, ¿tu crees que es fácil? –pregunto retóricamente

-Serena…

–El venir aquí y enterarme de que ellas están en la Morgue cumpliendo un turno que era mío –respiro

-Serena…

–Ya que tu me castigaste por quien sabe que cosa y que ellas, que hablan y hablan tanto de ti, de lo bien dotado que ellas creen que estas, de que si eres bueno o súper bueno en la cama y yo sabiendo lo dispuestas que ellas están a comprobarlo, llegan y están castigadas como yo en la Morgue ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Que las escuchaste hablando mal de mi? como siempre o ¿Que te las tiraste? –suspiro otra vez

-Serena… «Mierda esta mujer si habla» pensó Darién entre divertido y enojado

–Porque discúlpame –dijo sarcásticamente –Si te "acostaste" –abrió comillas en el aire y hablo con un tono raro en la voz –Conmigo y me mandaste a la Morgue con ellas podías hacer lo mismo…

-¡SERENA TSUKINO! – le grito Darién a la rubia "radio prendido" de Serena

-¡¿QUE?! –pregunto ella de vuelta agarrando aire ya que estaba sin aliento por hablar sin parar

-Te Amo –soltó el pelinegro con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Que? –Serena tenía cara de susto

-Que Te Amo –repitió

-No entiendo –dijo ella sentándose en el sofá de Darién

-¿Qué no entiendes? –pregunto el acuclillándose a su lado

-¿Si dices amarme porque me mandaste a la Morgue? –pregunto «Me ama» pensó Serena saliendo un poco de su asombro _«nos ama»_ dijo la voz en su cabeza « ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va, loca! ¡Cálmate! Me ama a mi no a ti» le dijo Serena a la voz _«nos ama a las dos porque somos la misma persona Serena»_ le respondió la voz «Mierda creo que me volví loca» concluyó

-Amor te mande a la Morgue porque… -Darién suspiro para darse ánimos era la hora de la verdad, si su rubio tormento hablo y hablo y hablo sin respirar confesándose el también podía hacerlo –Después de que te hice el amor contra la puerta de mi consultorio te pedí que fueras a mi casa esa noche y no fuiste

-¿Qué tu que? –pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido -¿Cuándo preguntaste eso? –le pregunto de vuelta

-Antes de que salieras corriendo –le explico –Esa tarde la pase en una nube, fue tan increíble, de otro mundo, estaba ido… llegue a mi casa y prepare la cena, ambiente el lugar y te espere y espere hasta casi las 12 y entonces me enoje y bueno fue la forma más sensata que se me ocurrió, porque la otra era ponerte sobre mis rodillas y azotar ese dulce y respingón culito tuyo hasta que estuviese rojo

-Yo pensé… creí… tu dijiste… y… –se quedo callada

-¿Qué dije? –pregunto el

-Me dijiste que esperabas que no siguiera pensando que eras _gay_ y yo deduje… mierda… pensé que lo que había pasado era solo para aclararme el punto

-Serena, Serena, Serena… -sonrió de manera deslumbrante –Si serás de tonta amor, nunca pensé en hacerte lo que te hice de la manera en que lo hice, quería que saliéramos y toda la cosa… primero… pero te olí y todo se fue por el caño, hueles demasiado delicioso: vainilla y rosas, y mi autocontrol se fue a volar con mi fuerza de voluntad y no me pude resistir y… -se quedo callado –Serena respóndeme algo

-Lo que quieras –le dijo ella sentándose a la orilla del sofá muy cerca de Darién

-Serena ¿Me quieres? –pregunto sonriendo, ella lo vio con cara de póker «Que pregunta más tonta» pensó ella

-¿El sol sale por el este? –pregunto ella de vuelta sonriendo –Darién Chiba no te quiero –la sonrisa de Darién desapareció de su rostro –¡Te adoro! –exclamo la rubia lanzándosele a los brazos, cayeron al suelo alfombrado del consultorio de Darién, ella encima de el

-TE AMO –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo muy cerca de los labios del otro antes de besarse

**Fin **

ººººººº

(1) Doc. abreviatura de Doctor, usada en este caso por la autora

(2) Haciendo alusión al personaje de Grey´s Anatomy, Derek Sheppard, quien es neurocirujano, interpretado por Patrick Dempsey.

(3) Haciendo alusión a la caricatura de los Estudios Warner Brothers, del Coyote y el Corre Caminos, donde el ave siempre dejaba una estela de polvo cada vez que se escapaba del Coyote después de comérsele la comida

(4) Personaje de Los Simpsons que se ríe de una manera muy peculiar mientras señala a la persona

(5) Actriz latinoamericana de novelas, epitomé del drama y de la sobre actuación


End file.
